


Summer Afternoons

by krissywrites_stuff



Series: merthurweek2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: “What are you hiding Merlin?” Arthur asked with raised eyebrows, though he was unable to stop the slight smirk on his face. Merlin jumped slightly as he turned around, looking surprised to find Arthur there.“What? Why would I be hiding anything?” Merlin replied as casually as he could, but Arthur knew him far too well to believe that.---Day 4 of merthurweek2020, “What are you hiding Merlin?” + Fun
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: merthurweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Summer Afternoons

The sun was bright outside, the perfect summer's day as Arthur made his way to the training grounds. Merlin was nowhere to be found, as usual, but Arthur didn't even mind that much today.

That was, of course, until he found Merlin creeping around quite suspiciously in one of the corridors. Then he minded much more about what his servant was doing.

“What are you hiding Merlin?” Arthur asked with raised eyebrows, though he was unable to stop the slight smirk on his face. Merlin jumped slightly as he turned around, looking surprised to find Arthur there.

“What? Why would I be hiding anything?” Merlin replied as casually as he could, but Arthur knew him far too well to believe that. 

“Really? Then you won’t mind if-” Arthur began, stepping towards him, but was cut off unexpectedly as Merlin laughed and started running from him.

Arthur let out a surprised laugh before running after him, training all but forgotten now. This felt like a challenge, and Arthur wasn’t going to let Merlin win so easily. The two of them raced through the halls, Arthur following the sound of Merlin’s laughing that he couldn’t seem to get under control. They left behind a trail of bewildered servants and knights, but neither really cared enough to stop. Truly, everyone should be used to these kinds of things by now with Merlin around.

Arthur finally cornered Merlin in a hallway that ended with a locked door, and grinned in his apparent victory.

“Well, well, well,” Arthur said, just to get a rise out of Merlin.

“The great Arthur Pendragon, unable to outrun a simple servant,” Merlin shot back without missing a beat, grinning just as widely as Arthur, “if I wouldn’t have gotten trapped you never would have caught me.”

“I would’ve caught up eventually!” You just got a head start.” Arthur said, outraged at such a suggestion.

“Well don’t be upset by it, you are getting on in years a bit…” Merlin trailed off, the teasing obvious in his voice.

“Oh, I’ll show you old!”

Merlin turned to try and run from Arthur, the look in Arthur’s eyes making him forget he was trapped. Arthur ran up behind him and grabbed him, spinning him back around.

Merlin’s breath caught for a moment at the way Arthur’s hair shone in the sudden sunlight from the window next to them. It was like his hair was made from gold, and it was a mesmerizing effect. They were so close together that he could feel Arthur's breath on his face, but he didn't move back. Arthur seemed to sense the change of mood, and the grin on his face softened. He didn't give up, though.

“What are you hiding Merlin,” Arthur asked, deliberately making his voice lower.

“You really want to know?” Merlin murmured, reaching up to run a hand through Arthur's hair. He leaned closer to Arthur, and felt the moment Arthur let his guard down.

Merlin whispered in his ear, “Then you’ll have to catch me.”

Arthur stood there dumbstruck as Merlin took off laughing again, unable to process that Merlin had tricked him so easily.

“Merlin!” He shouted, chasing after him. The game was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin was distracting Arthur because they were planning a surprise party for him! I can write the surprise party for day 6 if anyone is interested😂😂


End file.
